Shattered Destiny: Death of a Moon
by MegTao
Summary: Usagi is killed in battle and her loved ones are left to deal with her death and the feelings of loss and guilt that accompagny it. Written for the Death of a Moon challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive.
1. Usagi

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile later this week for more information.**

**Usagi**

It happened so quickly it had been impossible to prevent. One moment the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were watching Princess Serenity battle the equally matched leader of their most recent enemy. It appeared like neither would win and the titanic war would continue on until the end of time but then the Dark Witch made a fatal mistake and turned her attack on Serenity's friends. Serenity acted on instinct and folded her angelic wings into a steep dive, intercepting the dark beam with her own body. She crumpled and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

The Dark Witch's shout of triumph broke the despair filled silence, but her victory was short lived as Serenity's body began to glow with an ethereal light. The light exploded outwards, every dark presence it touched was vaporized by the power of love. Due to Serenity's sacrifice the Universe was safe once again.

Serenity faded away leaving behind Usagi, still in her school uniform. Her eyes closed, her innocent face at peace. Her loved ones gathered around her too shocked for words. Tears ran down every face. How could it end like this?

OOC: This is the first of 19 drabbles. I will be updating this weekly along with the 100 theme challenge. Please review.

Arigatou,

MegTao


	2. Mamoru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Mamoru**

Mamoru gazed out the window and the sun shined down cheerfully. He shut his curtains in disgust. How could the sun continue to shine so brightly? How could the birds continue to chirp and the world continue to spin as if nothing was wrong? Mamoru dragged his feet as he entered the kitchen. He groped around in his cupboard for a mug, a vessel for the much needed coffee boost, and discovered the one Usagi had given him on their first anniversary. He stared at it for a moment and then with a furious force threw it into a wall.

"How could you leave me!" He cried as he fell to the ground, "It should have been me," his voice grew quieter, "It should have been me."

He crawled to the broken pieces of ceramic, trying in vain to piece it back together. His hands cut and bled, staining the white porcelain red. Mamoru ignored his injuries, he was numb to everything now. He had died that night with Usagi, his body just had not admitted it yet.

**OOC: This is the second of 19 drabbles. I will be updating this weekly along with the 100 theme challenge. Please review.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	3. Rei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Rei**

Sweat rolled down Rei's face as she gazed unblinkingly into the Great Fire. Forms danced in the flames, images from the past. Rei watched them hungrily, they had been so carefree, believing themselves invincible. Tears mixed with the sweat.

Usagi-chan...

They had always argued. Never able to agree on anything but when push came to shove Usagi had always been there for Rei, and Rei had always been there for Usagi. Usagi had been her first friend and her best friend.

And now she's gone...

Rei pounded her fists on the ground, sobbing quietly.

I'm so sorry. I failed you.

**OOC: This is the third of 19 drabbles. I will be updating this weekly. Please review. 100 theme challenge is going to be a little late this week. I'll try and have it up for tomorrow. **

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	4. Ami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Ami**

Ami rubbed her tired eyes behind her glasses, the digital clock on the desk read 3:53 a.m. She had been studying all day, mindlessly reading and re-reading her Biology notes, putting off sleep as long as possible because she knew when her eyes closed...

Serenity fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Ami shook her head, trying to erase the image of her friend's broken body. Tears leaked from her eyes and splattered onto the carefully copied notes, smearing the ink until it became illegible. Ami swiped at her ruined notes and they scattered, like snow on the wind.

**OOC: This is the fourth of 19 drabbles. I will be updating this weekly. Please review. 100 theme challenge is going on a short hiatus, I've lost my notebook in which the next three drabbles were written. I have to therefore rewrite them and it has made me very unhappy. Thank you for your patience.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	5. Minako

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Minako**

Minako hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on the unmade bed. Her hair hung limp and tangled, her blue eyes were dark and dim, no longer holding the sparkle of life. Her formerly smooth lips were cracked and caked with dried blood. Her dirty clothes no longer fit her now waif frame.

"Minako-chan, please, you must eat something," Artemis prodded but Minako ignored her mentor, "You'll kill yourself at this rate."

Minako's eyes fell upon the white cat and for a moment her eyes held recognition.

"Good," she replied hoarsely, then returned to staring at the wall.

**OOC: This is the fifth of 19 drabbles. I know, I'm a horrible updater, but at least I found my notebook... I'm in the middle of exams so I'm a little busy, but I'll try to get stuff up again soon. Thank you for your patience.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	6. Makoto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Makoto**

Her earrings flashed red in the lightning, she was outnumbered twenty to one.

"You shouldn't have wandered into our turf, little girl," the leader of the group snickered wickedly, "We're gonna have fun with you."

Makoto's eyes glittered dangerously, "Bring it."

The dance began. With every punch Makoto felt a surge of elation. When the blood lust had died and Makoto alone stood she felt the adrenaline drain from her body to be replaced by the pain. She turned her face up to the heavens, the rain disguising her tears.

**OOC: This is the sixth of 19 drabbles. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, summer is almost busier than school for me somehow...**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	7. Setsuna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

Setsuna rose her Time Staff in anger, wanting to snap it over her knee. What was the point of being able to control time if you could not save those you loved? She flung the Staff away and it disappeared into her sub-space pocket before it contacted the wall. Never before had her powers been such a burden. Never before had she wished to change the flow of time so greatly.

"I must not. I can not," she murmured.

How could she have been so blind to this possible future? If she had known, she could've saved Usagi instead...

Death.

**A/N Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	8. Hotaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Hotaru**

Hotaru picked at her food daintily. Eyes swinging first to Michiru-mama, then Setsuna-mama, and finally Haruka-papa. She looked down again her fists clenched in anger as the silent meal continued.

"You can't just ignore it!" She exploded, "Are you all just going to pretend it never happened?"

Haruka eyes widened in surprise, "Firefly..."

"No! I will not be soothed! Usagi is dead! Chibi-usa will never be born! God damn you all! Why won't you mourn?"

The silence fell once more punctured only by Hotaru's heavy breathing. In fury she stood, overturning her chair and fleeing from the room.

Silence returned.

**A/N Somehow, in the original posting of this one the first paragraph disappeared... Fixed now though. **

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	9. Haruka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the idea for this plot isn't even mine considering it's a challenge...**

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Haruka**

Inhale.

The pain in her chest was her punishment but it wasn't enough. She would keep running until her feet bled, until her legs fell off. Perhaps then she could find forgiveness.

Exhale.

The world passed by at a blur. She couldn't stand still for too long or else it would catch her. The memories would crash down and she would drown in the darkness of her failure.

Inhale.

Arms pumped furiously; she needed to go faster so that she could lift off of the ground, fly into the heavens where she would find...

Collapse.

...a smiling angel.

Darkness.

Koneko-chan.

**A/N Somehow the first paragraph of the previous chapter "Hotaru" disappeared when I posted it. It's been fixed now though if any of you wish to go back and read the real version.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	10. Ikuko

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Ikuko**

"_Why don't you study harder! Don't come back until you know that book front to back!"_

Those had been the last words she had spoken to her daughter. Not "I love you", nor "I'm proud of you". Harsh words spoken in anger. Her darlings face had been tear-stained, her eyes red-rimmed but still she had cautiously approached her fuming mother and hugged her tight. Kissed her on the cheek and softly said, "I love you, Mama."

Those eyes haunted her. Those innocent, non-accusing eyes would haunt her until she joined her daughter.

_One day, Usagi-chan, we will be together again._

**A/N Thank you everyone that has reviewed, I don't like pressing for reviews but... This challenge was difficult for me to write, I'm not a big angst writer...well not AS bit an angst writer... So I'd really like to know how I did on portraying emotions and what I can do to improve. **

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	11. Kenji

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Kenji**

No parent should ever have to bury their child.

It defied the order of life.

And yet here he was.

And there she was.

The sun shone, a sharp contrast to the mood of those gathered at the funeral.

The doctors had proclaimed her death a mystery.

His daughter's skin glowed in the sunlight, it seemed as if at any moment she would sit up laughing and apologizing for oversleeping.

Wishful thinking.

Kenji laid a white lily on her folded hands and continued on to stand next to his sobbing wife and son.

He would be strong for his family.

**A/N This is the 11th of 19 drabbles. Next up is Artemis! **

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	12. Artemis

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Artemis**

It was strange how much the world could change in one moment. The lives of so many people shattered in one blast. It was a catastrophe. Artemis could recall only one other incident that had shaken him so badly: the fall of the Silver Alliance.

Artemis shook his head, sighing as he curled up on Minako's feet but she gave no response. She had barely spoken, barely moved since Usagi's death. He was worried about her. He was worried about all the Senshi. Without their princess to protect what were they?

And without the Senshi to guide what was he?

**A/N --headesk-- I don't know why fanfiction hates me...somehow the last line of 'Ikuko' was erased when I posted. It's fixed now if you wish to go back and read it in it's entirety. This is the 12th of 19 drabbles. Next up is Luna! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	13. Luna

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Luna**

Luna laid on Usagi's pillow, her nose burrowed deep within the folds. When she closed her eyes she could imagine that Usagi had overslept again, that she would soon be waking up screeching about her faulty alarm clock.

She could pretend that Usagi would return with a cheerful smile and a scratch behind Luna's ears; that her charge, her princess had not been struck down by darkness never to return. She had to believe that one day things would be okay again; that one day her heart would stop aching. She wanted to hope again, it's what Usagi would've wanted.

**A/N This is the 13th of 19 drabbles. Next up is (finally) Michiru! Thank you everyone for reading.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	14. Michiru

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Michiru**

The sea senshi gracefully slid the bow across the strings of her violin, her eyes shut tight as the soft, slow music filled the room.

A golden headed angel...

The music began to rise in volume as Michiru played with greater passion.

The tempo increased, fingers flying across the strings, arm sawing violently.

...life cut short...

The music began to slow.

...sacrifice...

The haunting tune softened before fading away into silence. 

...Ode to Serenity.

**A/N This is the 14th of 19 drabbles. Next up is everyone's favourite Arcade manager Motoki! Thank you everyone for reading.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	15. Motoki

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Motoki**

Motoki tied the apron around his waist with shaking hands. His mind reeled in disbelief from his phone conversation moments earlier. Usagi dead? It must be some cruel joke, but no...Mamoru would never lie about so horrible a subject, nor so well, he added thoughtfully as he recalled the emptiness in his friend's voice.

He rested his head against the counter for a moment, breathing deeply before exiting the kitchen. The Arcade was busy as usual but Motoki found the noise overpowering in place of its normally comforting atmosphere.

"Chocolate milkshakes, on the house," he announced and received surprised silence.

**A/N This is the 15th of 19 drabbles. Next up is the red hair bombshell (or something) Naru! Thank you everyone for reading.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	16. Naru

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Naru**

"If you need anything, Naru-chan..."

"I'm fine, Haruna-sensei. Thank you."

Naru bowed before leaving the classroom. Whispers followed her progress down the corridor.

"I'm having a party, Naru-chan," said an older girl she had never spoken to before, pity in her voice "Would you–"

"I'm fine," Naru interrupted.

People stared. More whispers. "That's her, Usagi-chan's best friend. Horrible what happened, isn't it? Doctor's can't explain it. Poor Naru-chan..."

"I'M FINE!" Naru shouted succeeding in stopping the whispers.

Naru turned and ran into Umino. Umino smiled awkwardly, "Hello, Naru-chan," he began when Naru threw herself at him, sobbing.

"I'm not fine."

**A/N This is the 16th of 19 drabbles. Next up is the one who started it all...Queen Serenity! Thank you everyone for reading.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	17. Queen Serenity

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Queen Serenity**

"Mama?"

Queen Serenity twirled around, a peaceful smile on her rose lips as her daughter cautiously approached. She wrapped her arms around the young girl, kissing her first on the forehead and then both cheeks.

"My Serenity," she sighed, tears of happiness in her eyes, "I'm so proud of you! Oh, how I've missed you!"

Holding her daughter by the shoulder she steered her over to the window, motioning out to a heavenly replica of the Moon's capitol complete with the citizens who had passed on. Here the Silver Millennium could continue on forever.

"My dear, sweet Serenity, you're home."

**A/N This is the 17th of 19 drabbles. Next up is the pesky brother Shingo! Thank you everyone for reading.**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	18. Shingo

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Shingo**

Shingo snuck quietly out of his room. He was extra cautious as he passed his parent's room, he knew they had not been sleeping well of late, not since Usagi had died.

Neither had he.

He crept all the way to his sister's room. Slowly, he opened the door, glad it did not creak. Once inside he climbed into her bed, hugging her pillow to his chest. His silent tears fell as he pretended he had just had a nightmare and Usagi was comforting him. Luna's purrs as he scratched her ears were the lullaby the sung him to sleep. 

**A/N This is the 18th of 19 drabbles. Last but not least is the ever loyal Umino! Thank you everyone for reading. I'm going to be gone for the next week or so, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the final installment. Sorry!**

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


	19. Umino

**A/N Written for the Death of a Moon Challenge at Crystal Memories: A Sailor Moon Archive. Check out my profile for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the plot isn't even mine seeing as this is a challenge.**

**Umino**

If life was fair Umino would have been born with a body to match his brain power. If life were fair he would not be allergic to thirty three different types of pollen, chlorine or chocolate. If life were fair he would be able to hold his girlfriend's hand without breaking out in a cold sweat. If life were fair he would not have a girly scream.

But life was not fair.

Because if life was fair Usagi would be at school right now, complaining about the load of homework instead of laying in a coffinher life cut short.

**A/N I couldn't just leave for a week without getting the end out for you all... I know, I'm awesome --grin-- **

**This is the 19th of 19 drabbles. That's right, it's THE END. Sad, I know. Thank you everyone for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Arigatou,**

**MegTao**


End file.
